Finally Happy
by Maginn322
Summary: This one's got it all. Romance, Comedy, Action. Secrets are revealed, feelings confessed, classic Kagome and Inuyasha humor and even a new additon. How I wish things could have gone. RXR please :}


"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyahsa barks in annoyance

"HOME!" Kagome yells back, irritated with Inuyahsa. "I have a life there too! I have school! I have to study, and that's not going to happen here." She folds her arms in a huff.

"But we're not done. What do you need that stupid school stuff for anyways." Inuyahsa folds his arms in defiance too.

"It's not like I'm going to be a professional Jewel detector my whole life, now… good…bye." Kagome sounds it out for him and walks away in a huff. Their friends just stare on in patience at their latest argument. It seems to be a daily occurrence.

Inuyasha waits a moment, before following Kagome towards the well.

"Sit!" Kagome yells. Inuyasha is reunited with the ground in a very instantaneous, painful way.

"STOP THAT!" He howls.

"Stop following me!" Kagome says over her shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure you study so you can come right back." Inuyasha stands up, stretching out his sore body and continues to follow her. Kagome gives up with a huff and walks along ahead.

Later that evening Kagome sits in her room, staring at her math text book, but not remembering anything she just read. In frustration she drops her head into her book with a wail of annoyance.

"I hate math." She grumbles into the book. Inuyasha watches her from where he sits on her bed. He grunts, telling her to keep studying. She rests her head in her hands and stares down at the page.

"_I wish he would stop staring at me._" Kagome thought to herself. _"No…that's a lie."_

"_I wish she would turn around and pay attention to me_." Inuyasha thinks to himself.

"I! …Need a break." Kagome huffs and pushes her chair away from the desk. She stands up quickly and shakes the stiffness out of her body.

"What do you think you're doing. Keep studying. The sooner you're done, the sooner we can go back." Inuyasha protests. "Don't be so stupid."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She breathed in, trying to be calm. She turned around with a smile on her face, her hands together and tried to talk in the most calm voice she could. "I think it would actually be easier for me to study…" Her eye narrowed and her hands went to fist beside her "If I didn't have someone staring holes into me!" She shouts at him.

Inuyasha stumbles back against the wall. Kagome is the only one with the ability to scare him. "Fine! I'll wait outside." He stuttered and leaped from the bed out the window. Kagome shuts it behind him. Turning back to her books, she goes back to studying.

Monday morning Kagome goes to school, it had been a while since she went to school. She spent the last week and a half in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others. She had ordered Inuyasha to stay put and wait for her, or to go back home and wait. Inuyasha agreed.

The second she had left the house though, Inuyasha's annoyed face melted into one of a schemer. He was going to follow her to school. He couldn't help it, he had to make sure she was safe. He let her go ahead of him enough so that she wouldn't see him. But he watched her, as he jumped from roof to roof, he watched her walk to school. He couldn't help but to stare. Her black hair flowed down her back smoothly, waving with every step. He keep attention to her sent, although he at first claimed to hate it, he now loved it. Luckily for him, her school uniform consisted of a short green pleated skirt that waved in the wind, showing off the toned legs he loved to have wrapped around him as he carried her on his back. He didn't want to admit it, but he did love her.

"_Why can't she just stay with me in the past and forget about this stupid time period._" Inuyahsa complained to himself. Although this place had the best invention of all time in his opinion, instant ramen, he couldn't wait to take her back home with him and leave this place behind. There were so many smells, so many noises. His powerful senses were almost overwhelmed but he managed to keep focused on Kagome.

"_School is soooo boring!"_ Kagome complained to herself, she sat in her history class which was ironically going over the feudal era. So she wasn't that interested in paying attention. She lived it almost every day so why should she? Oh well time to day dream.

"Higurashi! Tell me what is the Shikon Jewel." Her teacher, who noticed she wasn't paying attention demanded from her.

Her head just slightly picked up, still resting in the palm of her hand.

"The Shikon no tama, jewel of the four souls was a jewel formed from an ancient priests named Midoriko who was in a battle with demons. The jewel was formed when the priests who had all the four souls, Aramitama, Nigimitama, Jushimitama and Sakimitama, at the full amount possible, pushed her own heart out in an attempt to end the battle between her and the demons…"

"That's enough…I see…I see you studied ahead." The teacher interrupts and goes back to the board. Free to day dream, Kagome lets her mind wander once again.

"_What a boring place."_ Inuyasha complained from where he crouched across the way, watching Kagome in her classroom. She looked bored too, all he wanted to do was jump in there, sweep her out of that desk and take her away. But he knew if he did she would only yell at him, hit him and complain once again. So he would leave her. Just for now.

"Finally!" Kagome stretched in joy as school got out. It was about time too, she felt like she would go insane if she had to be cooped up in that place any longer. A smile spread across her face as she thought about heading back to the feudal era for a bit, but maybe she should stick around a little longer and get some more schooling in. Inuyasha wouldn't be happy with that though, he didn't like it when she stayed here to long.

"So Kagome, you want to go somewhere this weekend. We could meet up for lunch at WcDonalds. What do ya' say? We haven't seen you in so long." Kagome's friend Eri smiled and begged her.

"Uh…Sorry but I think I'm busy this weekend." Kagome twiddled with her fingers, trying to politely decline them. They were here friends after all, but she would be back in Inuyasha's time with him by then.

"Oh." Ayumi furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "I bet you have plans with that…guy."

Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, she had told them about him? He was confused, and curious.

"Well…yes actually." Kagome tried not to look in their eyes. "I…I was going to go stay with him for the weekend, I like to do that on the weekends you know."

"You _stay_ with him?" Yuka, Ayumi and Eri all question with intrigue. They crowed around her hoping to get the juicy details.

"Not like that!" Kagome's eyes go wide realizing the misunderstanding.

"If you're so into him why haven't we met him yet?" Yuka asked.

"Well…he doesn't really do first impressions all that well, he kinda has a temper and his manners aren't all that great sometimes." Kagome put her hands behind her and looked down at the ground. She didn't know that Inuyasha was listening.

"Then why do you stay with him?" Ayumi huffed. "He sounds like a jerk!"

Inuyasha's ears burned, he couldn't believe she thought that way about him. Inuyasha thought for sure she was atleast a little fond of him, but here she was, bad talking him behind his back.

"No, no!" Kagome waved her hands. "Well he is sometimes…but he can also be really sweet! He's super loyal and is really protective of me. You wouldn't believe the measures he goes to, to make sure I'm safe. He's also really strong and courageous and even though he won't admit it, he has a really kind heart. Also, he is super adorable." Kagome smiled at how cute she thought he was. "I'm not really with him anyways, he's still…." Kagomes coutenens dropped. "He's still hung up on his last girlfriend." Kagome thought of Kikyo. "I don't hold a candle to her…so there really isn't anything going on. He's a really really good friend though."

Inuyasha's heart dropped at this. She didn't think he could love her because of Kikyo? She didn't know that he was long over his feelings for Kikyo and now only loved her. Why else would he be so protective. Still, it was nice to hear how she felt about him.

"But you do love him?" Eri pressed the question.

"Well…" Kagome sighed. "Yes. I do."

Inuyasha's heart leaped for joy, she loves him! She really does!

Meanwhile, back behind the school in admist the garbage cans a lone rat scurries through the debrie. It looks for a way into the builing, and starts digging a tunnel through the dirt. It gets deep down and starts towards the under part of the school. As it scratches through the dirt a shinning shard of a precious stone falls in front of it. It glows with a temptation for the rat to take it. It sniffs it, is it food? It bites it. Is it edible?

The jewel shard, lost in time absorbs itself into it's newfound host. The rat begins to squirm in pain as the power of the shard over takes it. It begins to grow in strength. And size

"Kagome!" A happy voice sounds. Hojo comes running up the pathway, happy to see Kagome. "How are you feeling? You're grandpa said you came down with a nasty case of measles, isn't that the third time this semester? Well I'm glad you're feeling better." He smiles.

"_Really gramps? Again?_" Kagome sighs inwardly.

"I'm doing fine, really I wasn't that sick. My gramps has a…imagination and likes to make mountains out of mole hills, you know stuff like that." Kagome was happy for the distraction away from the subject of Inuyasha and her feelings for him, and his lack of for her.

"Well, if you're really feeling better how about we go catch a bite to eat? My treat." Hojo smiles kindly.

"_How dare he!"_Inuyasha growls. _"She's mine._"

"Well thanks, but I'm already busy…sorry." Kagome apologized. She felt bad for always turning him down.

"Yah she has plans with her would be boy—." Eri began to talk but was interrupted by the sudden explosion of the western part of the school building. A large rat roared, it's eyes large and red, it's fangs extended and sharp, it's appendages long, skinny and ready to strike down anything in it's path with its claws that shined in the sun, pointed.

Kagome's friends all scream in terror and start to run away. Kagome stays put though, scared but more surprised by the appearance of this now Rat Demon.

"Kagome let's go." Hojo grabs her arm and tries to pull her away.

"No, You go, I'm not afraid. I'll distract it. GO!" Kagome pushes him away. The rat demons gaze is drawn to Kagome, it see's the large chunk of the shikon jewel hidden under her clothes. It must have it! He roars, and lunges for Kagome. She pushes Hojo out of the way.

Inuyasha swoops down and grabs Kagome around the waist, and Hojo by the collar pulling them out of harms way. He sets them down far away by Kagome's friends who have stopped to gawk in surprise.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome squeaks in surprise. "You're here!"

"Of course stupid. Good thing I've been watching you all day you almost got killed." Inuyasha frowns at her. "Now go hide while I deal with this pest." His hand goes to his sheathed tensaiga.

"No I'll help!" Kagome protests.

"Like Hell you will. Stay put…no….get your friends out of here." He looks over at her trembling, confused friends.

"Ka…Kagome? Who is this?" Eri asked in hear. The white haired, dog eared man in a red hadachi with a sword on his hip was quite terrifying.

Kagome suddenly sensed the jewel shard.

"Inuyasha! A jewel shard!" She stood up quickly and looked at the rat demon. "There in it's stomach!" Inuyasha turns to see where she is pointing.

"You guys stay here. I'll handle it." Inuyasha pulls out his tensaiga, that was enough to illicit a shriek from Kagome's friends. He smirked at the humans cowardliness.

"Inuyasha! I'll help!" Kagome insisted. The rat demon reaches to strike again. Inuyasha's too quick though and jumps up to deflect the swing of the rat.

"Wow." Auymi gawked. "He's so strong."  
"Well he's half demon so I would expect so." Kagome watched the impressive strength of Inuyasha.

An archery team student runs past them, his bow and arrow catches Kagome's eye.

"Hey you! Give me your bow." Kagome shouts at the boy and runs after him.

"You crazy chick? I'm getting out of here." He shook his head.

"Then just give it to me." Kagome looks at him with authroitavie confidence.

"What ever crazy." He shakes his head and tosses the bow and sheath of arrows at her feet before running off. Kagome picks it up and slides the arrows over her shoulders. Now she can help Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" Hojo asked for the whole group.

"Helping. You guys stay here." Kagome commands them.

"Do you even know how to? You're not on the team what makes you think you could do anything against that…thing!" Eri shrieks.

"I'm a priestess." Kagome admits, "I can handle myself." She smiled. She put her hands towards them and constructed a barrier around them, that glowed purple in front of their eyes. "You guys stay inside the barrier, you'll be safe." She smiled again at them, before running towards the demon, her friends protests deaf to her ears.

As she runs forward the rat swats at Inuyasha quickly, grabbing him in his hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams and stops to draw her bow back. She aims it and lets it go. "Hit the mark!" She yells, the arrow speeds through the air glowing brightly as it shines in an enchanted purple with a comet like tail. It hits right on the rats forearm. It screams in pain as the flesh around dissolves away, Inuyasha is released from it's grip. He grabs his sword tightly and swings powerfully at the rat. Cutting it in half, the easily defeated demon falls to pieces.

Once all the pieces are done falling Kagome runs into the carnage and locates the jewel shard.

"There." She finds it and extrats it from the flesh. With the jewel shard retracted the flesh of the rat dissolves away leaving nothing but the destruction caused.

"It's a demon!" Someone yells.

"It's a movie!" Someone else shouts.

"No, its just a promotion to something." No one knows what to think.

"Who are those two?" They wonder about Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha runs over to Kagome in irritation. "What are you doing? You could have gotten hurt!"

"Well you're welcome." Kagome irritably crosses her arms. He's so ungrateful.

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha huffs.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Her friends run up to her. "What the heck was all that! How did you do that? Who the heck is this? What is going on!" They demand answers. Kagome is paralyzed with hesitation, they saw a lot of course they would have questions. They had never met Inuyasha before. They didn't even know that he was the one she always talked about. All they knew was this white haired guy with ears and a giant sword that just saved them. Plus, they'd just seen Kagome's strength as well. Their friend was a powerful priestess.

"Who is this?" Hojo asked eyeing Inuyasha. Who was this guy who dressed like some anime cosplayer.

"This…um…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and tried to think of someway to explain all this.

"This is that guy you talk about." Ayumi's face lit up. "Well you were right about a couple things. He is cute, and he is strong and protective of you."

Kagome and Inuyasha both feel all their blood flush to their face as they blushed. Kagome suddenly realized that Inuyasha must have heard what she has said.

"He's a friend." Kagome smiled and tried to wave it away.

"Kagome let's go." Inuyasha nodded towards home.

"Hey, tell us what's going on!" Eri demanded.

"Um…" Kagome looked to Inuyasha again for help.

"Just tell them." Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh well I'm sure you heard me earlier…when I said…Inuyasha is a half demon. His dad was a dog demon, his mom a human. So he is really strong you see. Well you know that well my family gaurds. It's actually a portal to the past, the fudeal era of Japan, that's where Inuyasha is from. I'm a priestess, actually I'm believed to be the reincarnation of…Kikyo Inuyahsa's…" Kagome stopped, this would just complicate things. "Well that's why I could see the shard in that rat demon. I've been helping Inuyasha gather the shards of the shikon jewel cause…I'm kinda the one who broke it." Kagome tried to laugh. It came out pathetically.

"Let's just get going. I'm sick of this place." Inuyasha looked around at all the people starting to gather to stare.

Kagome's friends just stared at her as if she had started speaking in Russian.

"You guys don't understand." Kagome sighed in defeat. "Okay Inuyasha let's go before my head explodes."

"Gladly." He huffed. Her friends just stared in disbelief as Kagome climbs on Inuyasha's back, she holds on tightly with her arms around his neck and straddling him. Inuyasha tried to momentarily forget how good that felt. Kagome thought the same thing.

"See guys later…maybe. After this I might just stay with Inuyasha in feudal Japan." Kagome nervously laughed. Inuyasha just huffed and leaped into the sky. Her friends watched them jump from roof tops until they were a ways away.

"We're following them. I can't believe this right now." Hojo folded his arms. All three girls nodded. They ran to a street corner, hailed a cab and went to go after them. While on their way in the car Yuka pulled out her history text book and opened it to the section about the feudal era of Japan. She found the section about the jewel Kagome had talked about. She read the whole section out loud. It was just as Kagome had told them.

"So it is all true?" Hojo stated. "It's all true. Amazing."

"Who would have known that Kagome would be wrapped up in all this. Yuka sighed and put the book away.

"So we're here." Inuyasha put Kagome on the ground. "Go get you're things."

"Okay." Kagome sighed. She started walking up to her house but stopped. "Inuyasha." Kagome turned back and looked towards him with a gentle face. "Thank you for being there for me today." She said with a kind voice. Inuyasha loosened up, thinking about what she had said about him earlier.

"Always." He nodded. She knew he heard what she had said about him and how she felt. If he wasn't going to act on it right now though, she wouldn't force it. He would confront her about it when he wanted to. She had been patient for a long time, she could be a little longer.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hesitated to say anything more.

"Yah?" His ears twitched.

"Nothing. She turned and walked away into the house to retreave her belongings. She needed to say goodbye to her family as well. She may not return, how could she return. She could come back sometimes right? But could she ever go back to school, go back to her life as it was. Doubtfully. But a life in Inuyasha's time for a long time, did seem very inticing.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome, sitting cross legged, his arms crossed, but his forever frown was lessened as he thought about what Kagome had said. Did she really mean it the way he took it? Should he bring it up? He wanted to tell her how he felt to, but what if he had misunderstood her. It could ruin what they have. What if something happened and they fell apart, how could they work together to complete the jewel shard if that happened. Should he chance it? Would it be worth the risk?

"Hey you!" Yuka shouted as they ran up the stairs to Kagome's house.

"Oh…it's you." Inuyasha scoffed. They were here again? Actually this might work out well. Inuyasha could ask Kagome if what she said was true, she couldn't deny if in front of her friends, they had heard her say it.

"So you're Inuyasha, you're the guy Kagome is always with? I guess that means she isn't always sick like we thought." Yuka

"Nah she aint sick. She's just fighting demons with me, getting in the way a lot though. She's almost gotten killed a few times. Had her soul sucked out of her once." Inuyasha said it as if it was nothing, although he was always terrified when she was in danger.

"What!" Her friends all gasped in surprise.

"But I guess she has been a help, as many times as I've saved her, I guess she's saved me too. Especially when I transform into a full demon when my life is in danger. She's the only one who can pull me out of it. So if you don't mind, I'm taking her with me." Inuyasha looked over at the well, wanting to return.

"How could you put her in danger like that! Don't you care about her!" Ayumi yelled at Inuyasha.

"Uh…" Inuyasha backed away. It must be this time period, all girls from here are scary. Like Kagome when she's mad. "Of course I do. That's why I'm always rescuing her." He regained his composure.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she walked out of her house with her bag ready to go. "Always talk but scared of girls." Kagome laughed. "Hi guys." She smiled at her friends.

"Kagome…we believe you now." Hojo sighed. "It took a little time to think it over but we believe that everything you said was true."  
"Well good, I'm not a liar." Kagome laughed. "What have you been saying to my friends Inuyasha?"  
"Just about how you get in the way a lot." Inuyasha huffed.

"What?" Kagome perked her eyebrows. "Is that so…Well how about I fill them about these pretty beads around your neck."

"Uh…you wouldn't." Inuyasha started to back away. "You wouldn't."

"These beads." Kagome clapped her hands together, "Are beads of subjugation. With one word I can make Inuyasha do a face plant." Kagome giggled. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes please." Here friends all smiled.

"Ka…Go…Me….Don't!" Inuyasha begged.

"Anytime Inuyasha annoys me." Kagome's countenance went from happy to irritated, "Like right now. All I have to do is say the magic word I've chose….Sit!"

Inuyasha met with the ground once again, with a loud exaggerated groan.

"I get it! Cause he has dog ears!" Eri laughs. "That's so funny."

"Why!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Don't annoy me." Kagome huffed.

"Aww. Lovers quarrel." Ayumi smiled.

"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome both said.

"Oh you both know it. Just go ahead and say it to each other." Ayumi put her hands on her hips.

"What…." Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed.

"Kagome you admitted it to us earlier. Inuyasha you said you've been watching her all day so you heard her say it. It's obvious you care about her too. So you two should just admit it to each other face to face." Ayumi stepped forward. "Go on." She waved her hand at them. Encouraging them to go on and profess their love for each other.

"Inuyasha I don't know what she's talking about." Kagome blushed and turned away.

"I did hear." Inuyasha said quietly. "I did hear what you said."

"Oh no." Kagome blushed brightly. _"What is he going to do now?"_

"It's okay." Inuyasha smiled. "I'd had my suspicions. It was actually nice to get a confirmation. So you did mean it right?"

"Um….yah." Kagome finally gave in. "I do love you. It's stupid, I know, you still care about-."

"Stop." Inuyasha silenced Kagome with a kiss. Enough of this feeling of unworthiness, her feeling of second place. She needed to know that she surpassed Kikyo a long time ago.

Kagome was surprised at first, but once she realized what Inuyasha meant, it was a welcome interruption. Once Kagome realized that this meant Inuyasha loved her to, she welcomed his kiss, and his arms as they slid around her, and kissed him back. It was everything a first kiss should be, there were sparks, there was heat, there was passion. All their fights were explained, their words expressed and their pent up feelings finally let go.

It was a simple kiss, a short one but it was everything it needed to be.

"Wow." Kagome blushed. "Didn't…didn't expect that."

"You didn't?" Inuyasha worried.

"Well not really, but I'm glad you did it." She giggled. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tightly. "And now I'm completely embarrassed because my friends just saw my first kiss." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Wait! That was your first kiss!" Inuyasha was nervous now, he had taken her first kiss without asking if he could. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know. I wouldn't have just kissed you without your permission if I'd known."

"No, no, Inuyahsa it's okay! I…I wanted you to be my first kiss." Kagome gripped his shirt with a smile. "Really."

"Oh. Okay." Inuyasha smiled.

"Well finally." Ayumi said for the whole group. "Now you to get outta here. But you better come back and visit, we will be checking in once and a while."

"I'll come back for sure. Not sure if it will be for school or not…considering like half of it is destroyed now." Kagome laughed and hugged Inuyasha. "We're a pair."

"You two have fun now." Yuka smiled.

"Let's go." Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag with ease and held her hand.

"Yup." Kagome nodded. "Bye guys!" Kagome waved. They headed over to the well, her friends followed them though.

"Um…bye?" Kagome echoed.

"We want to see you go down that well." Eri explained.

"Oh." Kagome laughed. They went into the shrine around the well. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and stepped up to the well.

"Bye!" Kagome waved. They jumped into the well and disappeared. Kagome's friends gawking in amazement.

"Should we tell everyone else?" Kagome asked as they stepped out of the well.

"Eh. If you want to." Inuyasha shrugged. "I think they'll figure it out."

"Why?" Kagome asked, how would they know?

"Because I don't think I can stop doing this." Inuyasha said before kissing Kagome again. This kiss was a little more forceful, more sure now that they knew where they stood with each other. Kagome giggled against his lips and kissed him back, wrapping her arms up around his neck, stepping up onto her tippy toes. Inuyasha lifted her up, holding her against him tightly.

When they let go, their cheeks were red and their hair messed.

"We should go to the village now. Everyone is waiting." Kagome suggested.

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded.

They walked hand in hand to the village. Inuyasha and Kagome were able to keep their hands off each other for a while until that night. Inuyasha couldn't help it, since they first kissed, every second without her touch hurt. So he laid next to her, and held her that night while they slept. There were some questions the next morning.

Songo and Miroku peered in at the unsual sight and watched them curiously until Kagome woke up. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha." She said quietly and touched his face, trying to wake him. His eyes opened up, seeing her's.

"Hey." He smiled and held her hand.

"Hey." Kagome smiled back. They were both to wrapped up with eachother to notice Songo and Miroku watching them through the hut's door. Kagome wiggled over closer to Inuyasha and leaned in close to him. They didn't speak for a little while. Kagome just giggled slid her hand behind Inuyasha's head. "Come here." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips touched and a few seconds later Inuyasha had Kagome wrapped in his arms, him leaning over her.

"Ehem." Miroku coughed to break them up before things went further. It worked very effectively. Inuyasha and Kagome split apart rather quickly. They sat up and looked around the room. They were alone, they thought.

"Mind explaining to us what this is?" Songo asked as she and Miroku entered the hut.

"Um…It's…" Kagome scrambled for words while Inuyasha just sat there beat red and silent.

"We were kissing." Inuyasha finally spoke up as he crossed his arms. He was upset that they were inturupted. "Mind explaining why you two were spying on us?" He questioned them back.

"Well you were the one who decided to sleep so close to Kagome. When we woke up we decided not to bother you two and just see what happened. You two confirmed our suspensions though. Is this what you two do when you're in Kagome's time? You two …"

"Okay hold up! It's not what you think we haven't done anything!" Kagome stopped Miroku from finishing his sentence. He was jumping to conclusions. "This is something entirely new. We have not been doing what you think we're doing." She pulled her skirt down a little, it had been hiked up a bit. That would not help their case.

"Yah…sure." Songo and Miroku both nodded, they weren't convinced. Suddenly Kagome sensed a couple jewel shards coming their way quickly.

"Hey! Two jewel shards coming this way quickly." Kagome announced and picked herself up from the ground. Inuyasha stood and got in front of Kagome.

"Is it…" He turned to Kagome.

"Um…yah." She squeaked. Koga suddenly appeared at the hut.

"Hello my love." His gruff voice sounded as he stepped inside.

"Back off Mangy wolf." Inuyasha instantly went into his protective mode. "Kagome isn't interested in you so leave her alone."

"How dare you speak for her. Kagome is much better suited for me than you, you stinky mutt." Koga growled. "Kagome my love has he been treating you well? Or shall I resuce you away from this pathetic half demon now."

"Koga. It's time to stop. I'm flattered by your affection. But I'm really not interested in you that way. You're a great friend, but you won't be anything but that." Kagome ripped the bandaid off. Koga's face went pale as he was shocked by Kagome's words.

"You can't mean you choose this mutt over me can you?" He stammered over his words.

"You should have seen what they were doing before you came in here. We had to break them up before things went farther." Miroku laughed at the shocked expression on Koga's face, and the smug look on Inuyasha's.

"You heard her. She's mine." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and held her protectively.

"I'll leave. But you can be sure that if you ever mess things up Inuyasha. I'll be right there to take her away from you." Koga stormed out of the hut.

"I feel bad. I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Kagome sighed.

"You're nice Kagome, but that stupid wolf needed some sense knocked into him. Well, everyone knows now." Inuyasha wrapped his other arm around Kagome. "Everyone know's now that you're mine." He growled low and brought his lips close to Kagome's. She giggled but stopped when she remembered that Songo and Miroku were still in the room.

"Um….Inuyasha…maybe later." She pointed over at their friends. "Wait a second. What about Shippo!"

Six years later. The battle was over and Naraku was destroyed. The Shikon Jewel was gone, and everyone could finally relax. Inuyasha had decided not to use the jewel to turn full demon, instead it was used to end the warring times of the feudal era. There was finally peace in the land. With that peace, Inuyasha and Kagome decided it that it was time to bring some pups into the world.

Nine months later they brought their daughter Yukiko into the world. A beautiful ¼ demon with her father's white hair, and even his ears but Kagome's eyes and nose. She was a perfect combination of them, in temperament too. Most of the time she was calm, but she did have her wild side.

"Come on Yukiko, we need to go visit Grandma and Great Grandpa and Uncle Sota." Kagome tried to wrestle three year old Yukiko into her kimono so they could go visit on the other side. They had planned this day for a month. Kagome had made Yukiko a new kimono for the occasion. It was red with blue flowers on it. When she finally got the energetic child into the dress she sat her down to brush out her hair.

"Are you excited to see them?" Kagome asked her little girl.

"Yes Mama." Her little girl smiled and played with her dress. Kagome tied her hair back with a pretty red ribbon and stood her child up.

"There. All ready, let's go find your Daddy." Kagome smiled.

"Can Ship come with us?" Yukiko asked. She didn't understand yet why Shippo couldn't.

"Sorry sweetie, but you, your daddy and I are the only ones who can go through the well to go visit everyone." Kagome tried to explain.

"That sucks." Yukiko pouted.

"I know sweetie." Kagome laughed. She picked her child up and walked out of their hut. "Inuyasha! We're ready to go." She shouted for her husband.

"Come on Daddy!" Yukiko shouted too. "Let's go!" She was a lot like her mother. Inuyasha came jumping out of the tree's. Yukiko wiggled out of Kagome's arms and ran towards her Daddy. She was only ¼ demon, but that still gave her some strength over the other children her age. She couldn't run or jump as well as Inuyasha, but she was fast. She zipped over quickly and jumped up into her Daddy's arms.

"Hey shrimp." Inuyasha held her up high. "This is a pretty dress." He smiled proudly.

"Mommy made it." Yukiko smoothed it out.

"Well Mommy, you ready to go." Inuyasha teased.

"Yup." Kagome nodded. She adjusted her pink and green kimono and grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand. "Let's go."

"Hello Yuka, Ayumi, Eri! It's so nice to see you three. Kagome and Inuyasha aren't here yet, but their always late. Oh! You guys haven't been here in a while I bet you don't know!" Kagome's mother smiled and led the guests into the house. She decided to let the little surprise of Yukiko be her daughters surprise to tell.

"Don't know what?" Yuka asked.

"Oh you'll find out." Kagome's mother smiled.

"MOM!" Kagome announced them as they entered the house. She put the excited Yukiko down to run ahead.

"GRANDMAMA!" Yukiko shouted and ran into the room where they were. She suddenly shrieked and ran back. "DADDY! STRANGERS!" She yelled and jumped up into Inuyasha's arms. Three heads peaked out from around corner to see where the strange little child with dog like ears had gone.

"Kagome!" They all shouted as they saw their friend.

"Hi you three!" Kagome smiled. "Yukiko, they aren't strangers. These are friends." Kagome assured her child.

"Oh." Yukiko said quietly.

"Oh my gosh." Yuka said as they stared on at the little family.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" They all shouted and ran towards them.

"Rawr!" Yukiko growled and hid herself in her Daddy's arms.

"She's shy." Kagome smiled.

"You're a mom!" Ayumi laughed and hugged Kagome.

They were happy.


End file.
